


Betrayal

by wishfulwriter



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Did Michael betray Tommy or did Tommy and Polly betray Michael?





	Betrayal

“What?” I furrow my eyebrows as I try to process what Michael just told me. “But- She can’t-“ I shake my head as I try to make sense of it all; how can Polly make a deal with Changretta?

“She never forgave him.” Michael says as he shifts slightly in his hospital bed to get in a better position. “She’s sacrificing Tommy for the rest of us.” He adds as he stares ahead.

The relationship between me and Michael hasn’t been the same since he got out of prison. He became a lot more closed off and distant. Officially we’re still together but in reality it doesn’t seem like it anymore, though things have been getting a bit better since he got to the hospital. Apparently getting shot made him realize that he couldn’t go on like he used to and he opened up to me a bit more.

“We have to tell Tommy.” I mutter as I stare at the wall. As bad as it sounds, Tommy has actually had a big role in my life the past year. He was there when Michael wasn’t. Not on a sexual or romantic level, but in an emotional way. He has helped me through some tough times and I can’t let Polly betray him like that.

“I don’t know if we should.” Michael’s voice breaks my train of thought and I give him a shocked look. “I’ve thought about it and Changretta could have killed me.” He says. “He spared me Y/N and I don’t doubt he will kill me as soon as he finds out Tommy knows.” He tells me as I sink down into my chair.

“So you’re just going to let Tommy die?” I ask in disbelief. “We can’t just do that to one of our own, Michael.” I state as I stand up. “I’m sure he’ll find some way to protect you, he wouldn’t just let you die.” I add as I walk to the window when I hear a car; Tommy’s coming with some papers Michael needs to sign.

“We’re out of our league.” Michael mutters.

* * *

 

After Michael and Tommy discussed some business and the papers were signed, Tommy is about to leave and most likely never return. I’m about to stop him when Michael beats me to it, but after a moment of hesitation he just wishes Tommy a nice weekend. “Tommy wait!” I step forward and take a hold of his arm.

Tommy gives me a confused look before his eyes move to Michael, who is looking down at the sheets on his bed. “What’s going on?” Tommy asks, but his voice has a demanding tone.

“Don’t go to that appointment.” I tell him. “It’s not safe, Tommy.” I add and the confused look disappears from his face.

“I know.” Tommy says as he fully turns to me and places a comforting hand on my arm. “It’s all part of the plan.” He tells me as his eyes lock on mine. “I’ll be alright.” He assures me before he pulls me into a hug.

As soon as he lets me go, he’s out the door. I stare at the door for a moment longer before I turn to Michael. “He knows.” I mutter mostly to myself.

“Mum and him must’ve planned all of this.” Michael says. “Changretta could’ve shot me.” He adds in a slightly bitter tone.

“But he didn’t.” I quickly say as I make my way back to him. “He didn’t, Michael.” I repeat as I take his hand.


End file.
